


Of Ice Cream and Hot Dogs

by orphan_account



Series: Girl Named Death [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All Of It Is Crack, Crack, Don't Judge Me, F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy, Supernatural Lesbians, The Talk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pregnant. It means that she's going to have a baby. The baby is in her stomach.”<br/>Macabre gasped.<br/>“Well, get it out! How did it even get there in the first place?!" It was obvious she was beginning to panic. "We have to rescue that baby!”<br/>Anya wanted to crawl into a hole and die.</p>
<p>--<br/>In which Macabre learns about human reproduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ice Cream and Hot Dogs

Macabre and Anya sat in the park, eating ice cream. A pregnant woman walked by with her husband. Macabre stared.

“Why is that lady's stomach so fat?” Macabre asked.

Anya paled. What kind of a question was that? And how was she supposed to answer?

“Um...” she mumbled, “It's because she's pregnant...”

“Preg-nate?” Macabre echoed. “Like Prego? The sauce that isn't blood?”

Anya flinched. She remembered that incident all too well.

“No...” she sighed. “Pregnant. It means that she's going to have a baby. The baby is in her stomach.”

Macabre gasped.

“Well, get it out! How did it even get there in the first place?!" It was obvious she was beginning to panic. "We have to rescue that baby!”

Anya wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Sometimes having a Supernatural girlfriend was a handful. She loved Macabre, of course. But did she really have to explain all of this?

A few pornos and a Wikipedia article later, Macabre squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

“Oh,” she muttered.

“Yeah,” Anya mumbled. “Weird, isn't it.”

“Well...” Macabre began. “Do the girls even like it?”

If possible, Anya got paler.

“Usually...” she sighed.

“Well...” Macabre repeated, “Can I make you feel like that? I mean, I don't have a... a... thingie. And I’m glad about that. It looks like a hot dog!”

Anya almost died of embarrassment.

“I... I really d-don't know, Macabre...” she stuttered.

Macabre smirked.

“Then why don't we find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Thank you for putting up with this crap.


End file.
